Les deux nouvelles de Poudlard amélioré
by okidouki
Summary: Ce monsieur Potter aura-t-il la vie plus facile ou plus mouvementée à cause de ces deux nouvelles filles qui sortent d'on ne sait ou? Histoire dédiée à Valérie et à Karine Potter


Bonjour et bienvenue dans l'univers de...moi. Lol, je sais que vous allez vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas fais de profil. Mais la raison est simple, je veux rester incognito. Lol, je blague, c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment faire lol... En tous cas, je désire premièrement féliciter ma presque meilleure amie : Cynthia d'avoir penser à cette super histoire, en compagnie de... moi même lol. Et surtout dire un gros merci à Valérie, l'amie de mon amie à qui je tiens le plus au monde (après Cynthia bien sûr pcq j'entens Cyn dire hey!! Pi moi dans tout ça!!) lol parce que je lui dis toujours que je tiens à elle, mais elle n'en prends pas concience. Et cette seule et même personne (je parle de Karine) doit avoir mes SUPERS FÉLICITATIONS pour sa super cool histoire sur Fictionpress. Alors, c'est ça qui é ça là... lol merci à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices de me laisser un petit message seulement pour me dire soit la note sur 10 qu'ils me donne ou lol la façon de faire un profil... lol merci à tous et à toutes et encore mille merci à Valérie. Alors, passons à l'histoire :  
Les deux nouvelles de Poudlard  
  
« Harry, viens voir, vite!! cria Hermione Granger  
  
Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer...  
  
Hermione, que se passe-t-il?  
  
CHO CHANG EMBRASSE MALEFOY!!!  
  
QUOI??!!  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, je suis témoin! dit Néville Londubat en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Sur la bouche en plus!! dit Ronald Weasley  
  
Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Draco ? demanda Cho Chang  
  
C'était juste pour rendre Sue Rellingthon, la nouvelle de Serpentard, jalouse...répondit Draco Malefoy  
  
Tu t'es servi de moi?! Salaud!  
  
Mais non, mais non, je t'avoue que ce ne fut pas super désagréable pour une... Poufsouffle! dit-il  
  
Mmm... ouais... dit Cho.  
  
Mon Dieu! C'était une belle démonstration d'affection! J'aurais vraiment trop aimé être à la place de cette fille!dit Sue Rellingthon, une nouvelle de Serpentard.  
  
Moi, jamais de la vie!! Il faudrait qu'on me paye et même là, je ne le ferais pas! dit Mélanie Valentine, une jeune rebelle de Gryffondor.  
  
Ouais, toi se serais plutôt avec Ron Weasley ou devrai-je dire « Ronichou »!  
  
Heu... même pas vrai! Pis en plus... hésita Mélanie  
  
En plus quoi??? demanda Sue  
  
Pis en plus, t'es pas fine! dit Mélanie en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que j'ai raison! rétorqua Sue  
  
On va dire...  
  
Harry entra dans la pièce.  
  
De quoi parliez-vous? demanda t-il  
  
De rien de rien!! dit précipitamment Mélanie  
  
Non, dit Sue, juste de...Ronichou...  
  
C'est pas vraiii!! dit Mel. en courant jusqu'à sa chambre en entrant dans Draco Malefoy.  
  
Hé Sang-de-Bourbe, fais attention!!cria Malefoy  
  
Ferme-la crétin, j'ai le sang aussi pur que toi!! rétorqua Mel.  
  
Alors, pourquoi es-tu à Gryffondor?  
  
Parce que tous les épais sont à Serpentard.  
  
Non, dit Draco, regarde Néville...  
  
Contrairement à toi, il a du courage  
  
Ohh... Valentine a le un oeil sur Londubat, qui se ressemble s'assemble!  
  
Dans ce cas, dit Mélanie toute fière, je te souhaite un très beau mariage avec... Mimi Geignarde! et sur ce, elle parti.  
  
Allez, c'est ça, vas rejoindre les nullards!! dit Malefoy en se tournant vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards en disant « Salazar ».  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Sue, es-tu là? demanda Malefoy, anxieux  
  
Oui, toujours là pour toi... heu... je veux dire... non heu... oui je suis là. dit Sue en bafouillant.  
  
Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu viens de dire...  
  
Quoi?? Mais, j'ai dit quelque chose moi?? demanda innocemment Sue.  
  
Laisse tomber...  
  
Mélanie entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en remarquant que seul Ron s'y trouvait et que les portes des dortoirs étaient fermés à clé.  
  
Allô, que fais-tu ici tout seul? Ou sont les autres?  
  
Ils sont à la piscine, pourquoi? demanda Ron  
  
Heu... pour rien... alors, toi ça va?  
  
Maintenant oui...heu...je dis ça parce que tu...  
  
D'accord, d'accord pas de déclarations d'amour de ta pars, j'ai assez vu de choses bizarres pour aujourd'hui... dit Mélanie avec un soupçon d'exaspération dans la voix  
  
Mais pourquoi déclara... et quelles choses bizarres?  
  
Et bien Malefoy qui embrasse Cho est assez bizarre à mon goût!  
  
Ouais, mais quelque chose d'encore plus étrange est en train de se passer... dit mystérieusement Ron  
  
(À suivre...)  
  
P.S.  
Je fais un peut comme J.K.Rowling, je fais durer le suspense même si la  
suite est écrite lol! 


End file.
